


迷人雅思明

by nomoreme



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	迷人雅思明

天慢慢亮了，透过沉重的木窗，能看见橙红色的海。男孩躺在兄长、朋友和老师的怀里，躺在男爵的怀里，一丝不挂，修长的两条腿缠着他，两人拥抱、接吻、互相抚摸。靳东摸到那孩子精瘦的腰线，恰到好处的肌肉，觉得背德，又觉得兴奋。

王凯翻过身，坐在他身上。那个彬彬有礼的贵族男孩已经不见了，他是海盗船长，是海上一位合格的猎手，因此热情而大胆。他伸长手臂，去够旁边木桌上的烛台，烧了一夜，没人把它灭掉，如今剩下的烛泪还在燃着，估计很快就会熄灭。他把烛台倾斜了一点，那颗通红的烛泪就落下去，落在他猎物的喉结上。

猎物的身体突地弹了下。靳东吃痛，伸手抹了一把颈上半凝的烛泪，另一只手就揉上男孩的尾椎，充满暗示意味。他低声说：“怎么，我们谁来？”

他的猎人，他的船长把烛台放下，手上沾了一些蜡液，直接抹在自己唇边，红彤彤的一道印子。他狡黠地笑了笑，故意抬起身子，往后挪了挪，再坐下去，坐到了什么地方不言而喻。他看见男爵先生倒抽了一口气。

“我什么都不会，你要教我的，老师。”王凯低下头，去舔吻他颈间烫出的那点红印，“但你刚才没认出我，作为惩罚，你也得让我来一回。”

木桌上有男孩刚才带进来的朗姆酒，兑了奶的，又稠又滑。靳东蘸了一点，把刚才揉他尾椎的手指伸了进去。他轻声道：“那我们先来学一学……”

外面有海盗喽啰在敲门，高声喊道，船长您是在里面吗。海盗船长笑吟吟地咬着男爵的肩，从喉头愉快地蹦出一个字。

——滚！

喽啰们闻声争先恐后地滚了。于是船长抬起腰，主动吞吐男爵在他体内的手指，用那块触感奇特的地方撞他的指尖。

“学的挺不错的。”家庭教师夸奖他。

王凯把剩余的半杯朗姆酒仰头喝干净，故意喝的不那么仔细，混着羊奶的酒液沿着嘴角流下来，淌到锁骨上，汇成小小的一汪。他俯下身，那汪酒就一滴滴落下来，落到底下那人的嘴里。

那人喝了酒，托着他的腰，帮他坐下。那东西像桅杆，还像中古骑士的剑。男孩慢慢摆腰，把它一点一点吞下去。他无师自通，顺畅得很，疼痛超乎想象地微弱。那感觉令人着迷，王凯枕在靳东的胸口，轻轻叫了一声。

那一声直接打进靳东心口，他两手扶着他的腰，帮他上上下下地颠簸。

年轻的猎人，嘴里咬着空了的酒杯，在他身上动着腰，分明的腰部肌肉收放自如，他取悦他，也取悦自己。肉与肉相触的声音极为暧昧，湿润的，黏腻的，像极了一柄刀在体内进出时的声音，而灵魂却不是，灵魂碰触是清脆的，像水晶也像玉石。

两种声音同时响起来的时候，王凯的眼泪落下来，也是甜的，尝起来也像加了奶的朗姆酒。靳东伸出手，抹一把他的眼睛，然后抬高身子亲吻他。

 

第二回，男爵先生信守承诺，让王凯来了一回。这孩子学任何东西都很快，自己快乐过了，便想方设法让他也快乐。但他却有海盗船长的蛮横，他下了躺椅，重新把杯子装满酒，倒在自己的锁骨窝里。

他要让他一边承受自己的冲撞，一边啜饮自己身上的酒。他的力量，他的气味，由此全部输送给他。

这样，他就再不可能把他给忘了。他要他记住他，把他从海浪中捞出来，再打入万丈深渊。浑身都是彼此的气味和温度，晾在海风里，洗也洗不掉，擦也擦不干。


End file.
